1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates container holding devices and more particularly, to holding devices used to temporarily support and hold a container filled with popped popcorn on a standard seat or aisle beverage cup holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention came about because of the desire of patrons at a movie theater or sports arena not wanting to hold their popcorn containers (buckets or bags) on their laps and continually moving the popcorn container into a position to eat or share with someone sitting adjacent to them. By simply clipping the popcorn container onto the seat or aisle beverage cup holder located equal distance from each patron, they may easily share and access the popcorn container.